


Smooth Like a Snake

by blushing_sungshine



Series: Harry Potter AUs [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Seo Changbin, the darkest Slytherin there is...turns soft for a new student at Hogwarts





	Smooth Like a Snake

Seo Changbin, Slytherin, he didn’t like to stand out, in fact he enjoyed that he was practically invisible, even without a cloak. The only person that would pay mind to him was a bright Hufflepuff named Jisung who deemed that they were best friends the day the two of them met on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to the school for the first time. Changbin didn’t mind since Jisung also understood how he preferred to be, they would hang out alone, and not for that long. Changbin would be lying if he didn’t enjoy the boy’s company.

The new school year was starting, Changbin was a second year, on the train with Jisung, the two were listening to muggle music that Changbin liked, “dark music” is what he called it.

It was until a figure passed by their door that Changbin sat up straight, all he saw was a golden tuft of hair.

“Binnie? What’s wrong, you look like you saw a dementor.”  
“More like an angel..”

Changbin cringed at his own choice of words, calling a random person on a train an angel, what was he doing? He was a dark snake, chosen to be a Slytherin because of his concept.

Later in the great hall, he saw that same tuft of hair, but this time, with a name, Lee Felix.

“So that’s his name…”

He watched the golden haired boy whose name was Felix walk up, about to be sorted. Gryffindor was declared. 

The other Slytherin’s at his table stared at him, a girl sitting next to him tapped his shoulder.

“What do you want?”  
“Um…you’re drooling”

Changbin wiped his chin aggressively, not only did he attract attention, but it was negative attention. Even so, he couldn’t help but stare at Felix. As the boy was walking back to his seat, they locked eyes, the new Gryffindor smiling with a little wave as he sat down with his new companions. 

Later one day, Changbin was wondering the halls, ignoring all the paintings having their own conversations. Until he heard a voice. 

“HEY, HEY YOU!!”

Changbin turned around, and he was greeted by none other than Lee Felix.

“You can see me?”  
“You aren’t invisible”

Changbin wanted to smile, he didn’t know why, usually he liked being unseen, in the shadows, but this kid is doing something to him.

“I saw you earlier, did you see me wave.”  
“Yea..”  
“Why didn’t you wave back?”

The golden boy pouted, and Changbin could have sworn his heart stopped.

“I was shocked.”  
“Shocked?”  
“I don’t really get noticed, especially by pretty boys like you.”

Changbin didn’t know what he was saying, he was expecting Felix to say ew bye, but instead, the Gryffindor smiled with a little chuckle.”

“That was smooth…like a snake.”

He ruined it.

“Get it, cause’ you’re a Slyth-”  
“You’re…an interesting kid.”  
“Thanks, you’re a cute guy.”

Changbin’s heart stopped again, this kid is bad for his health.

“I-I’m not cute, I’m a dark, evil, creature of the night.”  
“Really? To me and I’m pretty sure to alot of other people, you’re a lil cutie pie!”

He ran, Changbin straight up ran, he couldn’t understand what was happening, his heart was pounding, his face felt so warm, so he went to the one person he could trust, Jisung.

“BINNIE HAS A CRUSH”

Or at least trusted before. 

“SHUT UP YOU SQUIRREL! Don’t be so loud, now explain.”  
“You never had a crush?”  
“I’ve heard of other people having them, I don’t know if that’s the case though.”  
“You said you feel warm and that your heart beats fast right?”  
“This sounds like I’m sick I should go to the hospital wing-”  
“Binnie, you’re not sick unless you feel like that in every circumstance, but its only when its about him, right?”  
“Yea…”  
“So, you have a crush, case closed.”

The past few days, Changbin was absolutely paranoid, and it didn’t help that Felix was in a few of his classes. He would subconsciously stare at him, the golden hair boy smiling at it, causing Changbin to blush.

“HEY SNAKE HYUNG WAIT UP”

What kind of nickname?

“What?”  
“Um…I was wondering…if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow…we could…get butterbeer?”  
“Uh…sure?”  
“YAY!!! ITS A DATE OK SEE YOU TOMORROW!!”

Date, a date, Changbin once again flees to Jisung, who gives him advice on the date, the main point being, just be yourself.

The next day, the two go to get butterbeer together, enjoying the sweet drink, and Felix pointing out Changbin’s foam mustaches, which ends up making the little Slytherin shy.

The two then walked together back to the school, a large gust of wind blew, which caused Changbin to protectively.

“Binnie hyung, sometimes you really are smooth…like a snake.”  
“Did you have to put the end part.”  
“What’s the point without it.”

The two smiled at each other.

“Hey Binnie, someone over there is waving at you.”  
“Where, I don’t see-”

Changbin was cut off by Felix kissing him, a soft peck, that left him stunned.

“My shy snake.”  
“Shush, you just said I was smooth.”  
“I took that title now.”  
“Oh yea?”

Changbin pulled Felix by the collar for another kiss, this time leaving both of them as blushing messes.

Even though Felix saw Changbin as a sweet little cupcake, he couldn’t deny that the Slytherin that he’d become attracted to was certainly very smooth.


End file.
